The death of a warrior
by ShiningMewtwo
Summary: Goldenkit desperately wants to be a warrior. If only she could stop screwing things up! One-shot. Yes, there are OCs in this. A little depressing.


**Just a little one-shot. A little sad, at least I hope it's a little sad. That was my intention!**

**This was written while listening to Who knew? by P!nk.**

**Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter.**

* * *

"Please! Can I? P-l-e-e-e-a-a-s-e? I'll be a really big help!" Goldenkit pleaded to her father, giving the absolute saddest look she could muster.

Duskclaw inwardly sighed. _Kits will be kits._ he thought. The warrior thought for a few moments to try to find the right words, avoiding eye contact with his daughter's heart-melting stare.

"You'll be bigger help in camp, young one." He meowed. Goldenkit didn't look satisfied. "Why don't you go see if Dustpelt needs help? I'm sure he's got plenty of nice stories from back when Firestar was around. Oh! Why don't you ask him about the battle with Dark Forest?"

Duskclaw finally left, unable to spare any more time. Goldenkit let out a long sigh before trudging towards the Elders den. However, as soon as her father was out of sight, she turned around and ran back into the center of the camp. Goldenkit had heard the story of the battle of Place of No Stars a million, billion times! She was going to be helpful today. She was a warrior!

Goldenkit fell flat on her face suddenly. She quickly picked herself up and gave her pelt a quick shake. _Dumb long tail. _Once The golden-coloured kit got up, she scanned the camp. Her eyes locked on a pile of moss at the edge of camp. A single apprentice was struggling to slowly and carefully carry it into the elders den._ That's it! No worries, Goldenkit the warrior is here to help!_

As Goldenkit reached the pile, she took an extra big piece and began to drag it towards the old den. After a few stumbles she finally began to reach the elder's den. Birdpaw came out. As her eyes locked on the moss, she let out a gasp of horror.

"**WHAT** in the name of StarClan, **are you doing?**" She yowled, startling the young kit. "I spent all morning gathering that, and now you've gone and dragged it across half the camp!" Birdpaw complained.

Goldenkit turned to look at the moss she was carrying, realizing her own error. The formerly-soft moss was now riddled with dirt and twigs.

"Oh, oops! Uh, don't worry, I'll fix it!" She promised.

Goldenkit dove into the moss, shredding and biting it so as to remove any dirt or debris. Birdpaw roughly lifted her up by the neck and dropped her by the nursery.

"Look, just go play or take a nap or something. Whatever you do, just stay away from me okay?" Birdpaw scowled, turning away from Goldenkit.

Goldenkit lay down on the ground and sulked. She absentmindedly plucked at the grass, feeling pity for herself. _How was I supposed to know that I was supposed to keep it off the ground? _A small, white butterfly fluttered by, tickling Goldenkit on the nose and distracting her from her self-pity.

"Aha!" She exclaimed, assuming a hunting position that all the best warriors probably used. "The mighty Goldenstar, spots an eagle resting on the ground. It's so big, one of the warriors in her patrol screams and runs away!"

Goldenkit slowly made her way to the insect, continuing her made-up fantasy.

"The eagle turns around and Goldenstar ducks down so low that she's invisa-, invo-, inviser, unvisib-, that he can't see her!" Goldenkit whispered to herself, now a mouse-length from the little white butterfly. "She leaps!" Goldenkit yowled, startling the butterfly.

Goldenkit pounced on nothing. Surprised, she looked up to see that the butterfly had flown away. Suddenly, she felt a large weight on her back as Ravenwing struggled not to trip over her. Goldenkit squeaked as she ran in circles, trying not to be trampled.

"Hey, watch out! Oh hi there Goldenkit, that was some impressive stalking back there." Ravenwing meowed in a friendly manner.

Goldenkit sighed in relief as she saw Ravenwing. He was always so nice to her. It was almost as if he though he was her big brother. Once she had actually believed he was her big brother, **that** had lead to a very awkward conversation.

"Do you ever miss your sister?" Goldenkit suddenly asked.

Ravenwing merely smiled at the kit's question. "Sometimes." He admitted, getting a misty look in his eyes.

"Well, I have hunting to do." Ravenwing left without another moment's hesitation, giving an involuntary shudder as he left.

Goldenkit watched him go with confusion and a little sadness. Or was it wistfulness? Something like that. The young kit wished that she could go hunting with him. She felt more like a prisoner in this camp. All she wanted to do was help!

Her eyes rested on a pile of sticks and honeysuckle near the warriors den. And help she would! Goldenkit began to run towards the pile and warriors working there, but soon stopped herself short, remembering what happened with Birdpaw. Well, twigs couldn't get **that** dirty, and Goldenkit was going to hold the twigs high up this time anyways.

Soon the golden she-kit was convinced and continued to the pile. Goldenkit gingerly picked up three medium-sized twigs and held them as high up as she could. Although this way they wouldn't get dirty, it was a lot harder to see. As Goldenkit stumbled in the direction she assumed was towards the warrior's den, she felt something snag on her tail. Unable to correct herself in time, she slipped forwards. Not only snapping the twigs in her mouth, but scattering all the twigs and honeysuckle.

"You stupid excuse for a mouse-brained, fox-hearted piece of fox-dung!"

Goldenkit folded her ears as Squirreltail yowled at her. She wasn't a warrior, she was a nuisance.

* * *

Later on, Goldenkit was pacing, thinking to herself. _Why did she have to get so mad? It's not my fault I have such a stupid long tail! Who puts twigs there anyway? _Goldenkit let out a sorrowful sigh. _ But it is__ my fault. I'll probably never be a warrior now._ Goldenkit was distracted by a scratching and snuffling sound at the entrance to the camp.

_Never_ _mind_,_ it's not my job. I should leave that to the senior warriors. _Goldenkit turned to face the entrance._ But maybe I should go. I'll show them I can be useful. I'll show them I can be a warrior!_

As Goldenkit rushed outside, the forest was eerily silent. Her heart pound in her chest as she began to have second thoughts. _No I can't go back now. It knows I'm here by now, and if I run back in I'll lead it straight into camp._ she realized._ I'll have to fight it here._ Goldenkit held back a scream as a huge black and white creature rose from a bush, towering above her.

* * *

Duskclaw slowly followed the patrol back to camp, enjoying the sunshine and signs of life, fresh and new. The four cats halted as a bloodcurdling screech was cut short. No orders were needed to be given as the patrol ran towards the ominous scream. A flash of black and white flickered at the edge of Duskclaw's vision. He plowed into the badger, viciously swiping his claws across the badger's ear. A sense of pride surged through him for his clan as the rest of the patrol joined in with carefully aimed blows. The badger bit his shoulder, tearing skin loose. The badger was soon overwhelmed. It ran off deeper into the forest, two of the warriors in the patrol chased after it, leaving only Duskclaw and Bramblestar.

Duskclaw felt something wet and soft beneath his paw. He literally jumped back to see his daughter. His beautiful poor little daughter... Duskclaw's heart snapped in half and disappeared into a black hole. How would he ever be happy again? How could he live without her. his only happiness, his only ray of sunshine was gone. What had he done to deserve this? What had she done? What could she possibly have done to deserve this?

Duskclaw felt his strength leave him, he kneeled down, breathing in her scent. She was already cold.

"The badger was trying to get into camp. If your daughter hadn't distracted it, many more cats would have died. Your daughter had the courage of a warrior." Bramblestar meowed_. _"There is a ceremony I can do. I can give your kit a warrior name to send to StarClan. Would you like that?"

Duskclaw gave a small nod.

"Alright then." Bramblestar proclaimed. "I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this kit. She has learned the warrior code and given up her life in the service of her Clan. Let StarClan receive her as a warrior. She will be known as Goldenheart_. _In honor of her bravery and dedication to ThunderClan."

Bramblestar began to pad back to camp, but Duskclaw stayed by Goldenheart. _Oh, my poor little kit. Didn't you know? You were a warrior already to me._

* * *

**How did this story make you feel? Let me know!**

**If you liked this feel free to check out my other warriors stories (Or not.)**

**I'm currently working on a My Little Pony/Warriors crossover that's on chapter 10.**

**Don't feel obligated to read any of my other stories though, just a bit of free advertising. ;)**

**Hey! Was there something you didn't like? If so, please tell me!**


End file.
